Nouvelle vie
by LanaS0
Summary: En quittant ma ville natale Forks, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ma vie prendrait cette tournure. Moi Bella Swan si insignifiante, maladroite...
1. Prologue

Prologue : Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais ma famille et mes amis m'appellent Bella, j'ai 21 ans, je quitte enfin ma ville natale, Forks dans l'État de Washington pour aller à Los Angeles ou j'ai été accepté à Los Angeles High School comme prof de français. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile et mes années au lycée n'ont pas été facile non plus. Je me suis reconstruite petit à petit mais je n'oublie rien, je vais enfin pouvoir partir d'ici et recommencer une nouvelle vie en laissant mon passé derrière moi. 


	2. Chapitre 1 Nouveau départ

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ **

**POV Bella**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais ma famille et mes amis m'appellent Bella, j'ai 21 ans, je quitte enfin ma ville natale, Forks dans l'État de Washington pour aller à Los Angeles ou j'ai été accepté à Los Angeles High School comme professeur de français.

Je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile et mes années au lycée n'ont pas été facile non plus.

Je me suis reconstruite petit à petit mais je n'oublie rien, je vais enfin pouvoir partir d'ici et recommencer une nouvelle vie en laissant mon passé derrière moi...

Mes valises étaient déjà faites il ne rester plus qu'à les mettre dans la voiture. Et oui mon départ et pour aujourd'hui dans exactement 4 heures mon vol est prévu pour 14 heures. Je me levais et aller dans la salle de bain afin de me préparer je prenais une bonne douche pour me détendre puis je m'habiller rapidement d'un slim noir, d'un haut beige et de ballerine noir laisser mes cheveux lâché et me maquiller légèrement avec du eye-liner et du mascara. Je descendis ensuite dans la cuisine ou je trouvais mon père une tasse de café noir dans une main et dans l'autre son journal.

- Bonjour papa.

- Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ?

- Oui si on veut, j'ai eu un peu de mal à dormir.

- Tu es anxieuse pour ce départ ?

- Oui être dans une grande ville ou l'ont connais personne n'est pas rassurant surtout une ville aussi grande que Los Angeles.

- T'inquiète pas je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien comme d'habitude et tu te feras de nouveaux amis.

- oui... dis-je pas franchement rassurer, ce nouveau départ comptais beaucoup pour moi.

Je prenais mon petit déjeuner pendant que mon père descendait mes valises pour les mettre dans la voiture. Je mettais ma tasse dans le lave-vaisselle quand la sonnette retentis, j'allais l'ouvrir et tomber sur mes deux meilleurs amis Angela et Jacob :

- Angela, Jacob, dis-je en les prenant dans mes bras.

- Prête pour ce grand départ ? dit Jacob.

- Oué si on veut.

- Aller Bella t'inquiète pas tu te débrouilleras très bien, me dis Angela en me serrant la main.

- En tout cas tu vas beaucoup nous manquer, me dit-elle.

C'est vrai qu'ils allaient me manquer tous les deux, ce n'est pas comme si que j'avais beaucoup d'amis ici, Angela et moi nous nous somme rencontrées au lycée, ont été dans la même classe, ont a pas vraiment été bien accueillis dans notre lycée, on s'est soutenu mutuellement et on est devenu amie depuis, on se ressemble beaucoup très réserver ont été souvent dans notre monde et ont lisaient beaucoup les autres disaient qu'ont été bizarre, ils n'ont pas vraiment chercher à nous connaître mais d'un côté sa nous arranger on préférer être invisible mais s'était sans compter sur Jessica Stanley qui nous provoquer et se moquer de nous à longueur de journée, je dois dire que je me suis habitué à être traiter comme une moin que rien, après tous j'ai bien compris après ce que j'ai vécu que j'étais une fille très banale et pas attirante et je ne fais rien pour, je ne suis pas très girly contrairement aux autres fille moi j'aime juste être confortable dans mes vêtements.

Et Jacob a été une grande partis de ma vie je le connais depuis toujours puisque son père et le mien sont meilleurs amis depuis leur enfance. Jacob me connais parfaitement tous comme moi je sais comment il est, il a toujours était très protecteur avec moi et je sais qu'il aimerait qu'on soit plus qu'amis mais on a déjà essayé et je me suis rendu compte que ce ne sera jamais possible, je l'aime beaucoup mais je ne pourrais jamais avoir des sentiments amoureux envers lui, même si il est très beau, grand, musclé, attentionné... Quand on sortait ensemble j'avais du mal à me dire que c'était mon petit ami et je ne pouvais plus me confiais a lui comme avant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir en quelque sorte perdu mon meilleur ami et puis quand on s'embrasser il n'y avait aucune attirance de mon côté, je ne ressentais rien et quand il a voulu aller plus loin je n'ai pas pu et je lui ai dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on reste amis car je ne partager pas ses sentiments, je sais que je lui est brisé le cœur et je m'en voudrais toujours pour sa mais ce n'était juste pas possible, je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça il mérite d'être avec quelqu'un de bien, qui partage ses sentiments c'est plus juste pour lui et il le mérite amplement.

- Bella tu es prête ? Me dit mon père, il serait temps d'y aller ton vol est pour bientôt.

- Oui papa je vais chercher mes affaires et on pourra y aller, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers pour monter dans ma chambre. Arriver devant celle-ci je l'ouvre prend mon sac et ma veste, je fais le tour une dernière fois pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié, cette chambre me manquera j'y est passé toute mon enfance, plein de souvenir y sont rattachées les bons comme les mauvais.

- Aller Bella tu ne vas pas mourir tu vas juste commencer une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle ville, me dis-je pour me donner du courage. Je me diriger vers la porte et avant de la refermer je la regardais une dernière fois. Arriver en bas je leurs fis un sourire qui devait plus ressemblait à une grimace tellement l'émotion était forte, pour leur montré que j'allais bien.

- Aller les enfants c'est parti ! nous dit mon père.

Une fois dans voiture je m'installais à l'arrière avec mes deux meilleurs ami j'étais au milieu, ils me tenaient chacun une main, j'essayer de ne pas pleurer mais j'étais tellement triste de les quitter, c'est les trois personnes les plus importante de ma vie, ils vont énormément me manquer.

Arriver à l'aéroport j'enregistrais mes bagages et juste devant les portes de l'embarquement je me tournais pour leur dire au revoir Angela été en larmes et mon père avait les larmes aux yeux, moi qui ne voulait pas d'au revoir larmoyant, c'est raté!

- Fait attention à toi Bella, je viendrais te voir très vite, je t'aime me chuchote-il près de l'oreille en me prenant dans ses bras.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi Jack, comme tu la dit tout à l'heure ça va aller (je ne sais pas qui je devais convaincre, lui ou moi !) ça va aller et tu as intérêt à venir me voir, c'est un ordre ! Lui dis-je en rigolant entre mes larmes, je t'aime.  
>Je prenais ensuite Angela dans mes bras qui éclata en sanglot en même temps, ça me faisait tellement mal au cœur de la laisser, c'était comme la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu.<p>

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi d'accord je t'appellerai tellement souvent que tu en auras marre de moi ! Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, me dit-elle en se détachant de moi.  
>Je me positionnais devant mon père et le regarder je sais qu'il n'aimait pas les effusions d'émotion, mais il me surprit en me serrant fort dans ses bras<p>

- Fais attention ma petite fille, c'est dangereux pour une fille de ton âge ces grande ville !

- Je sais papa, je ferais attention je te le promets.

- Je t'aime très fort, tu es ma seul famille je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Je t'aime aussi papa, dis-je en pleurant je ne pouvais rien ajouter de plus mon père était tous pour moi.

**_"Les voyageurs de l'US Airways n°4357 en direction de Los Angeles sont priés de se rendre aux portes d'embarquement n°13."_**

- Je dois y aller, leur dis-je en les regardants, c'est mon vol, je vous appelle dès que je serais installé je vous aime. Je leur fis un dernier signe de main et me rendis en portes d'embarquement en essayant de sécher mes larmes, mais ça ne servait à rien les larmes roulées sur mes joues malgré moi, pourtant c'est moi qui avait décidé de partir d'ici mais les quittés était très dur.

* * *

><p>Désolé pour les fautes je suis nul!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 : Changements

**Chapitre 2 : Changement**

**POV Bella**

Me voilà au pied de mon immeuble bagages en main, je relevais la tête pour le regardais, c'est très différent de Forks mais je m'y habituerai, je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur et appuyais sur le bouton 3 qui correspondais à mon étage. Je tournais la clef, j'étais un peu anxieuse c'est la première fois que je vivrais toute seule, une fois que je mis un pied dedans je refermais la porte derrière moi, je regardais autour de moi c'est pas si mal pour le prix, il y avait un beau séjour lumineux ni trop grand ni trop petit juste ce qu'il me fallait à gauche se trouvait une belle cuisine aménager ouverte sur le salon séparer par un bar à droite se trouvait un petit couloir ou il y avait 2 portes une donnant sur une chambre assez spacieuse et l'autre sur une salle de bain pas trop mal non plus, il y avait une cabine de douche, des WC et un lavabo avec un miroir au-dessus.

-Me voilà chez moi, dis-je en posant mes bagages près de la porte.

J'avais trouvé cette appartement sur internet quand j'avais vu qu'il n'était pas très loin de mon lieu de travail je n'avais pas hésité une seul seconde et puis le prix du loyer été raisonnable et à priori dans mes moyen, j'avais envoyé un mail aussitôt en leur laissant mon numéro de téléphone, j'avais reçu quelques jours plus tard un coup de téléphone du propriétaire me demandent d'envoyer tous ce qu'il fallait pour que quand je serais arrivé je n'aurais plus qu'à m'installer ce qui m'arrangeais.

Dès que tous avait été arrangé j'avais appelé une société de déménagement et j'avais envoyé toutes mes affaires, des cousins de Jacob passait un séjour là-bas Jacob leur avait donc demandé si ils pouvaient les réceptionné et tous mettre en place dans l'appartement. Donc tous été fait je n'avais plus qu'à ranger ce que j'avais pris avec moi.

Les garçons avait fait un très bon travail dans le salon il y avait un beau canapé d'angle en cuir noir un tapis une table basse en verre et un écran plasma au mur tous été très beau et moderne mon père Jacob et Angela avaient tenu à me faire un cadeau donc tous été de leurs parts.

Je prenais mon portable pour appeler mon père comme je lui avais promis après 2 sonneries il décroche :

- Allô ?

- Papa c'est Bella, je suis arrivée.

- Oh Bella alors ton vol c'est bien passer ? Et ton appartement te plaît ?

- Oui j'ai dormir la plus part du temps donc je n'ai pas trop ressenti le vol, et mon appartement est parfait tu pourras remercier les garçons de ma part ? Ils ont fait un très bon travail, l'appartement me convient très bien.

- Je n'y manquerais pas je les remercierais jeudi quand j'irai chez Billy pour notre soirée Base-Ball.

- D'accord papa, je vais te laisser, je vais prévenir Angela et Jacob de mon arrivée et puis j'irai faire quelques courses mon ce soir.

- Très bien, fais attention à toi, bisou je t'aime.

- Bisou papa, je t'aime aussi.

Je décidais d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour me rafraîchir après cette journée j'en avais bien besoin et d'aller ensuite faire des courses.

Après avoir dîné j'allais me coucher après cette longue journée la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Une fois dans mon lit je pensais à demain, je devais me rendre au lycée, il y avait une réunion ou on devait me présenter aux autres professeurs et dire que j'étais stresser était un euphémisme, j'espère que ça va aller car je ne suis pas très sociable je ne suis pas du genre à aller vers les autres, ce dont on me reproche souvent d'ailleurs.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, le lendemain été très vite arriver à mon goût, j'étais encore plus stresser qu'hier soir, je sortais de ma douche et j'étais devant ma penderie me demandant ce que j'allais mettre, j'optais finalement pour un slim taille basse brut et un chemiser blanc avec des escarpin noir, j'espérais ne pas me ridiculiser devant tout le monde avec ma maladresse légendaire, j'allais ensuite dans la salle de bain pour me coiffer je laisser mes cheveux aux naturel, je passais par la case maquillage en mettant du eye-liner, du mascara ainsi que du blush pour me donner bonne mine, j'allais ensuite dans la cuisine pour prendre juste une bonne tasse de café prenais mes clef et mes affaires et me rendais au lycée.

J'étais installé autour d'une table j'observais les autres professeurs en attendant que le principale prenne la parole, ils n'avaient pas l'air trop mal, ils ont même l'air sympa, l'homme installer en face de moi, n'arrêtait pas de me fixait, il me faisait un peu peur avec sa carrure imposante, il me faisait penser à un ours, un homme vint s'installer sur ma gauche :

- Salut je suis James, je suis le professeur de maths me dit-il en me tendant sa main.

- Bella, professeur de français lui dis-je en serrant sa main.

- Ah c'est donc toi le nouveau professeur ! dit-il avec un regard étrange.

- Oui, dis-je en tournant la tête pour couper court à cette conversation.

Heureusement pour moi le principale fis son entrés quand James ouvrit la bouche pour relancer la conversation.

- Bonjour tout le monde, je vois que tout le monde est là, on va pourvoir commencer cette réunion de présentation, ça ne devrait pas être très long car il n'y a qu'un nouveau professeur à qui je vais demander de se présenter à vous immédiatement dit-il en me regardant, Melle Swan.

Je me levais tandis que tout le monde m'observais, je sentais la chaleur me monté au visage, mes joue devait être cramoisie, encore une habitude qui m'embarrasse.

- Bonjour à tous je suis Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella, je suis le nouveau professeur de français dis-je en me rasseyant sans savoir quoi ajouter de plus.

Durant la demie heure tous les autres c'était présenter à moi, me mettant un plus à l'aise je dois dire.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faite, Emmett dit-il en regardant l'homme en face de moi tu pourrais te charger de faire visiter l'école à Melle Swan ?

- D'accord dit celui-ci en me souriant.

- Bien la réunion est terminé, je vous dis tous à lundi.

- Salut Bella.

- Emmett c'est ça ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui, je suis le prof de sport, tu viens je vais te faire visiter.

- Ok.

Un silence gênant s'était installer, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne voulais pas me ridiculiser encore une fois.

- Tu viens d'où ? Me demanda-t-il en coupant enfin ce silence.

- De Forks, c'est un coin paumé dans le Comté de Clallam.

- T'es sérieuse ? Me dit-il étonner.

- Oui pourquoi je te mentirais ?

- Non ce n'est pas sa c'est juste que je ne pensais pas rencontrais quelqu'un qui vient de la bas !

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprenais pas ou il voulait en venir.

- Je viens de Forks !

- Quoi ? Lui dis-je complètement effrayé, ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?

- 2 ans, moi et ma famille avons déménagé.

- Ah fut tous ce que je peux dire tellement que j'étais soulagé.

- Et là c'est ta salle de classe me dit-il, cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il me faisait visité le lycée, il m'avait montré toute ce dont j'avais besoin de connaître pour me repérer facilement et la ont été arrivé à ma salle de classe, je m'avançais et regardais autour de moi et j'allais à mon bureau et touché la chaise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tu t'y feras très vite, au début tu seras dépassé car tu n'arriveras pas à te faire obéir mais ça viendra avec le temps.

- Oui j'espère, c'est vrai que ça me fou un peu la trouille surtout qu'ils n'auront que quelques année de moins que moi.

- Au fait tu as quel âge ?

- 21 ans et toi ?

- 24, c'est vrai que t'es toute jeune dit-il en rigolant.

- Voilà on a terminé je crois que je t'ai tous montré.

- Bin merci Emmet, à lundi lui dis-je en commençant à partir vers la sortie du bâtiment.

- Attends Bella, ça te dirait d'aller prendre un café avec moi ? Comme sa on fera plus ample connaissance.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

- Tu es venu en voiture ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas je suis venu en taxi.

- On prend ma voiture alors, elle est garée sur le parking de l'école.

- Ok


	4. Chapitre 3 : Faire de nouvelles connaiss

**Chapitre 3 : Faire de nouvelles Connaissance**

**POV Bella :**

Ont été dans un petit café, le trajet c'était fait en silence et la encore aucun de nous deux ne parlé.

- Vous avez fait votre choix ? nous demanda le serveur en nous regardant.

- 1 Mocha Light Frappuccino.

- 1 Caffè Latte pour moi lui-dit-il.

- Je vous apporte sa tous de suite.

- Merci.

- Alors Bella dis m'en plus sur toi.

- Très bien, j'ai 21 ans comme tu le sais, je vivais à Forks avec mon père et je suis fille unique.

- C'est tout ? Me dit-il.

- Pourquoi que veux-tu savoir d'autre ?

- Et bien je ne sais pas, tu as un petit ami ?

- Non, et si tu me parlais un peu de toi ? Lui dis-je pour changer de sujet, ne voulant pas trop en dévoiler sur moi-même.

Le serveur nous interrompt au même moment pour nous apporter notre commande :

- 1 Mocha Light Frappuccino et 1 Caffè Latte, bonne journée.

- Merci, vous aussi.

- J'ai 24 ans, je suis fils de Carliste et Esmée Cullen, j'ai un petit frère Edward de 23 ans et une petite sœur Alice qui a ton âge. Je suis en couple depuis 2 ans, elle s'appelle Rosalie (me dit-il tout souriant avec des étoiles plein les yeux) elle à 22 ans.

- Tu as l'aire très amoureux et heureux avec elle.

- Je le suis, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec elle, elle est merveilleuse, je sais que c'est la femme de ma vie.

- Tu as de la chance lui dis-je rêveuse.

- T'inquiète pas ton prince charmant arrivera tôt ou tard.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne crois plus au prince charmant lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Au ça va je voulais juste faire le mec romantique ! Me dit-il en me bousculant gentiment l'épaule mais avec sa force d'ourse que j'ai failli tombais de ma chaise.

- Ça va Bella ? Me dit-il en me rattrapant de justesse. Désolé me dit-il en pouffant.

- Hé arrête de te moquer, c'est à cause de toi si j'ai failli tomber lui dis-je en réprimant mon rire.

- Je vais devoir y aller me dit-il en regardant sa montre, je te raccompagne chez toi ?

- Non je n'aimerais pas te retarder, je vais prendre un taxi.

- Mais non aller viens, si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.

- D'accord.

Arriver en bas de mon immeuble on échangea nos numéro de téléphone et il me promit de m'appeler pour me faire visiter la ville.

Une fois arrivé dans mon appartement j'allais écouter mes messages en me déshabillant pour mettre une tenue plus décontracté.

_« Bella c'est papa je voulais juste te demandais comment s'était passé ta réunion rappelle moi Bisou »._

_« Coucou c'est moi ma belle comment c'est passer ta réunion ? Rappelle-moi»._

Après avoir appelé mon père pour lui raconter, je rappelais Angela :

- Allô ?

- Angie c'est moi.

- Bella ! Ça va ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Super, alors cette réunion ?

- Sa s'est bien passé et tous le monde à l'aire gentils.

- C'est super! Sinon quoi de neuf?

- Rien de bien important je n'est pas trop visiter mais le temps est superbe il y a du soleil et il fait chaud tout se qu'il n'y a pas à Forks et l'appart est géniale.

- Ahhh je t'envie tu dois te baladé avec un top et nous avec des manteaus c'est pas juste!

- Tu n'a cas me rendre visiter des que tu le pourra Angie. Lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Oué c'est déjà prévu crois moi!

- Super alors, bon je vais te laisser Angie, bonne soirée.

- Merci Bella bonne soirée à toi aussi, Bisou.

- Bisou.

Après lui avoir tout raconté, elle me fit promettre de vite la rappeler.

J'allais ensuite dans la cuisine pour me faire des lasagnes, j'adorais cuisiné et puis je n'avais pas le choix j'ai dû apprendre à cuisiner car mon père savait à peine faire cuire un œuf. Je mettais le plat au four et allais prendre une douche en attendant.

Après avoir mangé et tous débarrasser, je passais ma fin de soirée devant la tv et aller me coucher pas longtemps après.

_2 jours plus tard_

Je sortais de ma douche quand j'entendis mon portable sonné, je me précipitais hors de la salle de bain pour aller dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon téléphone :

- Allô.

- Salut Bella c'est Emmett.

- Salut Emmett ça va ?

- Oui est toi ?

- Ça va merci.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Tu te rappelles je t'avais promis de te faire visiter la ville, ça te dirais d'y aller aujourd'hui ?

- Oui d'accord avec plaisir.

- Super je viens te chercher chez toi à 14h sa te vas ?

- Oui c'est parfait.

- Ok à tout à l'heure alors.

- Ok.

Je décidais de mettre un slim, un haut tout simple et des converses, sa suffira pour aujourd'hui après mettre coiffé et maquiller j'allais dans la cuisine me réchauffer une part de lasagne.

Durant ces deux derniers jours j'avais essayé de visiter les alentours histoire de me repérer, à pars sa je n'avais rien fait de spéciale étant donné que la seul personne que je connaissais été Emmett.

- Oui ? Dis-je après avoir entendu l'interphone.

- C'est Emmett, tu es prête ?

- Oui je prends mon sac et je descends.

- Ok.

Après avoir pris mon sac je descendis et trouvais Emmett debout contre sa voiture les mains croisé sur le torse me souriant :

- Salut !

- Hé tu vas bien ? me dit-il en me faisant une brève accolade.

- Oui et toi ? Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Super, aller c'est parti me dit-il en m'ouvrant la portière.

- Merci lui dis en m'installant.

- Alors tu voulais voir quelques choses en particulier ?

- Pas vraiment, peut-être aller faire un tour à hollywood, tout le monde dis qu'il faut y aller au moins une fois pour voir.

- Oué bonne idée, mais il faudrait que je t'emmène à venice beach c'est vraiment magnifique il faut que tu vois ça, on ira avec ma sœur, mon frère ma Rosie et son frère, sa sera l'occasion de te les présenter !

- Oué sa serai super.

- Tu as des frères et sœur ?

- Non je suis fille unique.

- Et ta mère qu'est-ce qu'elle fait tu m'as dit que ton père était shérif ?

- Euh… oué mon père est shérif et hum… je n'ai pas de mère, dis-je en regardant le paysage défiler de ma fenêtre.

- Désolé je ne savais pas.

- Ce n'est rien tu ne pouvais pas savoir, lui dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire. Sinon parle-moi de tes frères et sœur.

- Alice et styliste, elle vient de commencer mais elle est doué me dit-il en souriant tendrement, elle n'a que 21 ans mais elle gère très bien, c'est une pile électrique elle est très joyeuse toujours souriante, tu t'entendrais bien avec elle, Alice s'entend avec tout le monde d'ailleurs dit-il en rigolant.

- Je serais ravi de la rencontrer, lui dis-je en rigolant avec lui. Et ton frère ?

- Edward est très différent de nous deux, il est plus réservé, il joue du piano et il est auteur compositeur. Il a quelques problèmes avec les filles.

- Comment ça ?

- Il plaît beaucoup aux femmes mais il n'a pas l'aire de s'en rendre compte, quand on fait des sortis tous ensemble il s'ennuie un peu, entre Alice et moi c'est le seul à être encore célibataire, alors il se sent mal à l'aise.

- Oué je peux le comprendre si je me retrouvais au milieu de couple je me sentirais mal à l'aise moi aussi.

- Oué, mais si tu t'entends bien avec eux il ne sera plus le seul célibataire de la bande, il acceptera de sortir plus avec nous dans ce cas-là.

- Oui sûrement, on reste du trajet se fit en silence, je regardais le paysage défiler et le soleil caresser mon visage, le temps de Forks ne me manque pas du tout, j'aime beaucoup trop le climat de Los Angeles pour ça !

- Regarde me dit-il en me pointant du doigt les fameuses lettres "HOLLYWOOD ".- C'est magnifique j'adore, en plus avec ce soleil, je regrette pas du tout d'être venu m'installer ici !

- C'est sûr que le climat est paradisiaque ici contrairement à Forks dit-il en rigolant.

- Oué c'est clair, lui dis-je en rigolant avec téléphone portable se mit à sonner il mit son kit main libre afin de pourvoir décrocher :

- Oui lili ?

- … .

- Non je ne peux pas désolé je fais visiter la ville à Bella.

- …..

- Je vous en est parler c'est la nouvelle prof de français.

- …..

- Oui c'est elle.

- …..

- Je sais lili, je vous la présenterais, elle est super sympa dit-il en me regardant.

- …..

- Oui.

- …..

- Lilii !

- …..

- Non Lili !- …. .

- Lilii je t'ai dit non !

- …. .

- A ce soir.

Après avoir raccroché il tourna la tête de gauche à droite :

- Elle est tellement presser de te rencontrer qu'elle m'a demandé de te la passer au téléphone, dit-il en rigolant, elle est folle.

- Sérieux ?

- Oué.

- Ben dis donc vous ne devez pas vous ennuyé avec elle !

- Non sa c'est sûr, est encore tu es loin de la vérité !

- Comment as-tu rencontré Rosalie?

- Je l'ai rencontré à notre arriver ici, il y a 2 ans, en fait c'est une histoire plutôt drôle, on a failli se rentrer dedans en voiture.

- Non? Lui rigolant.

- Si, elle est sorti de sa voiture et elle ma crier dessus je m'en rappel comme si que c'était hier :

_**Flashback**_

_**C'était un dimanche et comme tous les dimanches on a un repas de famille, j'étais en route à 10 min de la maison familiale quand à un croisement j'ai failli rentrer dans une voiture mais heureusement ont a freiné a temps, et l'une des plus belles femmes que j'ai jamais vu est sorti de l'autre voiture elle avait l'aire furieuse, je sorti à mon tour de la voiture :**_

_**- Non mais vous ne pouvais pas faire attention, vous avez failli nous tué! Dit-elle en hurlant.**_

_**- Je suis désolé je ne vous ai pas vu.**_

_**- Vous avez eu votre permis dans une pochette surprise? Me dit-elle en se rapprochant.**_

_**- Quoi non mais vous aussi vous avez failli me rentrer dedans! Lui dis-je en me mettant si près d'elle que je sentais son souffle sur mon visage.**_

_**- Oui mais rouliez beaucoup plus vite que moi!**_

_**- Non j'é... je ne pus même pas finir ma phrase qu'elle m'embrassa.**_

**Aujourd'hui**

- Et comment sa s'est terminer?

- Je l'ai invité chez mes parents, je lui ai dit que c'étais pour me faire pardonner, mais on s'avait tous les deux que s'était une excuse.

- Votre histoire est magnifique et vous aurai de quoi raconter à vos enfants lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Oué et ça va faire bientôt 1 ans qu'on s'est marié.

- C'est super.

Leur histoire est magnifique est leur rencontre est vraiment original et drôle, j'aimerais tellement avoir quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais tout partager avoir les yeux qui pétilles.

* * *

><p>Voilà!<p>

Encore désolé pour les fautes je suis vraiment nul!


	5. Chapitre 4 : Alice Cullen

**Grazie **merci beaucoup pour tes messages je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!

Merci à **kacie27**,** Lovefeather** et **s0medayy** pour avoir mis mon histoire à vos favoris

et merci à **Charloon**,** Grazie**, **pyreneprincesse** et **Summer Daughter** pour l'avoir mis en alerte, un grand merci à vous toutes je suis contente qu'elle vous plaisent, sa compte beaucoup pour moi!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>** : Alice Cullen**

* * *

><p>On était finalement lundi et j'étais stresser comme jamais, la fin de semaine et mon week-end s'était super bien passé, j'étais devenu encore plus proche d'Emmett, on s'appeler souvent tous les deux, on s'entend super bien, il est un peu comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu.<p>

J'étais en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner quand l'interphone retentis :

- Oui ?

- Bella ? C'est Alice!

- Alice ? Comme Alice la sœur d'Emmett ?

- Ouii, tu m'ouvre ?

- Eu… oui je t'ouvre dis-je encore abasourdis par le faite que la sœur d'Emmett soit là.

J'allais ouvrir quand elle sonna et la mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise par la personne qui se trouvait devant moi, était–elle vraiment la sœur d'Emmett ? Vous devez surement vous demandez pourquoi je suis si surprise mais si vous aviez vu Emmet et ensuite Alice vous seriez aussi surpris que moi, Emmett projette l'homme baraqué avec sa carrure imposante, il est très grand, presque dans les 2m je dirais il a les cheveux foncé et les yeux noir alors qu'Alice est si petite et svelte comparé à lui qu'elle ressemble à un petit lutin avec de grand yeux noisette et des cheveux noirs courts.

- Bella houhou ? dit–elle en agitant sa main devant mon visage.

- Désolé Alice entre dis-je en me mettant sur le côté pour la laisser entrer.

- Salut Bella dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

- Hey Alice dis-je mal à l'aise.

- Je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer enfin, je suis sûr qu'on va être de super amie toutes les deux.

- Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer aussi, Emmett m'a beaucoup parler de toi et au fait comment sait tu ou j'habite ?

- Emmett me la dis, aller montre-moi ta chambre que je te prépare tes affaires pendant que toi tu vas prendre ta douche.

J'allais protester quand elle metta un doigt devant mon visage :

- Pas de protestation, allée à la douche !

Je me dirigeais donc vers ma salle de bain après lui avoir montré ma chambre, l'eau chaude me fit un bien fou et je sortis enfin en mettant une serviette autour de moi, j'allais retrouver Alice dans ma chambre.

- Ah Bella, vient t'assoir que je te coiffe et te maquille pour que tu puisses t'habiller.

Après qu'elle m'est coiffer et maquiller elle me tendit un chemisier beige, une jupe taille haute noir et des escarpins noir.

Après mettre habiller je me regardais enfin dans le miroir et je dois dire que j'aimais beaucoup ce que je voyais, Alice m'avait fait un maquillage qui me correspondais plutôt bien un fard à paupière beige et marron, du fard à jour et du rouge à lèvre rouge beige rosé et un chignon lâche.

- Voilà tu es prête me dit Alice, en me regardant à travers le miroir.

- Merci beaucoup Alice, ce matin encore je ne savais pas quoi mettre, lui dis en me retournant pour la prendre dans mes bas.

- Derien, je suis ravi de t'avoir aidé je me doutais que tu aurais eu besoin d'aide, avec le stress et tout ça. Prend ton sac je t'emmène maintenant.

- D'accord.

Quand on se retrouva en bas de mon immeuble je me figeais à la vue de sa voiture :

- Mince Alice c'est ta voiture ?

J'avais en face de moi une porche jaune, moi qui voulais inaperçu ça va être raté, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde au lycée.

- Oui, elle est belle hein ! Cadeau de mes parents pour la fin de mes études ! me dit-elle en sautillant jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Aller grimpe si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard pour ton premier jour !

On était en route et Alice me posé des questions sur ma vie et je dois dire qu'elle est directe

- Tu as un petit amis Bella ?

- Non et toi Emmett m'a dit que tu sortais avec un certain Jasper je crois ?

- Oui Jasper c'est l'amour de ma vie.

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

- On est ensemble depuis quelques mois mais je sais que c'est lui.

- C'est génial Alice.

- Oui je sais et toi il va falloir t'en trouvais un dit-elle en me souriant.

- Non Alice je ne préfère pas, pour l'instant je veux me concentrer sur ma nouvelle vie ici, et me retrouvais dis-je en murmurant.

- Bella tu vas bien ? dit Alice en me tenant la main.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, juste de mauvais souvenir.

- Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.

- Merci Alice, c'est très gentil.

- C'est normal, c'est ce qu'on fait entre amis non ? dit-elle sur un ton plus enjoué.

- Oui tu as raison lui dis-je en lui souriant franchement.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, décidément j'adore ma nouvelle vie j'ai un très belle appart, le temps est magnifique, un boulot qui paye bien et qui j'espère sera passionnant et je n'ai fait que de bonne rencontre jusqu'ici Emmett qui est super gentil et dôle et maintenant Alice qui est très douce et très enjoué, je suis presser de connaitre le reste de leu bande je me dis qui si ces deux-là sont adorables les autres doivent être aussi gentils qu'eux.

- On est arrivé Bella dit Alice en se garant devant le portail de l'entrée des professeurs du lycée

- Tiens mon numéro, dit-elle en me donnant sa carte, appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi ou même juste pour parler.

- Merci beaucoup Alice, je t'appellerais sans faute lui dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Bonne chance pour ton premier jour ! Et appelle moi pour me dire comment sa c'est passé.

- Ok et merci Alice passe une bonne journée.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vas vous plaire^^<p> 


	6. Une première journée bien chargée

La plus part des personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5 : Une première journée bien chargée<span>**

* * *

><p>C'est d'un pas hésitant que je me dirige vers la salle des profs en ce lundi matin, c'est ma première journée et je dois dire que je suis vraiment stressé.<p>

J'entre dans la salle des professeurs et cherche Emmett du regard mais ne le trouve pas,j'aurais bien aimé le voir avant de débuter ma journée, je me dirige donc vers le casier qui met attribué et range quelques affaire dedans, je me retourne et me retrouve le nez dans un torse dur comme de la pierre, c'est en entendent le rire d'Emmett que je reprends mes esprits.

- Oh mon Dieu, Emmett je suis désolé, tu vas bien ? j'étais morte de honte je sentais mes joue chauffer.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander sa je crois, me répond Emmett en se reculant.

- Oui ça va, enfin je crois.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir donné ton adresse à Alice, elle a tellement insisté et puis je me suis dit que comme tu ne connais encore personne elle pourrait t'aider. Il avait l'air tellement gêné le pauvre que je m'empresser de le rassuré.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, au début sa ma surprise mais elle a été géniale, en tout cas c'est une vrai pile électrique, dis-je avec un sourire en me rappelant comment elle avait déboulé ce matin dans mon appartement.

- Je t'avais prévenu retoqua-t-il.

- Oui je sais.

- Alors prête pour ce premier jour ?

A peine sa phrase terminé que tout mon stresse remonta à la surface, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'en avais fait abstraction pendant ces quelques minutes à discuter avec Emmett.

- Bella, hou hou ? Emmett agitais une main devant mon visage.

- Oups désolé j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Oui j'avais remarqué dit-il avec ses yeux rieurs.

- Va falloir y aller ça va bientôt sonner, dit-il en ouvrant la porte, tu te souviens de ta classe ?

- Oui, oui je m'en souviens merci.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Ça va aller Bella, ne panique pas tu respires et tu fonce, tu vas y arriver j'en suis sure.

- D'accord merci Emmett.

- Derien dit-il en souriant, tu fini à quel heure ce midi ?

- Eu attend, je sors mon emploi du temps et regarde, je finis à 12h30 et toi ?

- Cool moi aussi, on déjeune ensemble ? On ira dans un petit resto pas loin d'accord ?

- Ok ça me va, bon j'y vais-je préfèrerai y être avant que mes élèves arrive.

- Oui moi aussi je devrais y aller, à tout à l'heure, bonne chance.

Je le regarder marcher quelques secondes puis décider de me rendre à ma salle de classe, à mesure que je marchais, mon cœur tambouriner tellement que j'avais l'impression que les personne autour de moi pouvais l'entendre. J'arrive enfin devant la salle j'avais les mains tellement moite que je pris un temps fou pour réussir à ouvrir la porte avec les clefs. Je pause mes affaires sur le bureau et tente de me calmer en faisant des exercices de respiration, je sentais mes mains tremblais. La cloche sonna enfin, je pris une profonde inspiration et me dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrît.

Je fis signe aux élèves de renter.

- J'attendais qu'ils s'installent et se calment pour pouvoir prendre la parole et me présenter.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Melle Swan dis-je en écrivant mon nom sur le tableau, je suis votre nouvelle professeur de français. Étonnamment ma voie était sûre, elle ne tremblait pas.

- Je vais commencer par faire l'appel ensuite je vous demanderais d'écrire vos nom et prénom sur une feuille afin que je puisse repérais plus facilement, le temps que je me souvienne de vos noms.

- Paige Nolsen ?

- Présente.

- Eric Yorkie?

- Présent.

- Lauren Mallory ?

Personne ne répondît, je regardais les élèves certains rigolaient, je répétais alors.

- Lauren Mallory.

- Présente. Quand elle répondit je la regardais discrètement, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant une Jessica Stanley, elle avait un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage bien trop maquillé à mon goût tandis que certains de ces camarades rigolais encore.

Après avoir fait l'appel je leur distribuer des fiches de renseignement à remplir rien de bien compliquer, nom, prénom, date de naissance… les trucs habituel quoi. Je retournais à mon bureau et les laissaient remplir les fiches tranquillement.

- Melle Swan ?

- Oui… Melle Mallory ? répondis-je en me souvenant de son nom.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde Melle.

Elle commence vraiment à m'énerver celle-là ! Calme-toi Bella, respire c'est ton élève.

- C'est juste que vous avez plutôt l'air d'être jeune, je dirais même que je vous vois plus du côté élève que professeur.

Des élèves commençaient à s'agiter, ils rigolaient suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire et elle semblait très contente d'elle en plus.

- Ce n'est certainement pas à vous de décider si j'ai l'âge requis pour être professeur ou non, si je suis là en tant que professeur c'est que le Directeur sais que je suis apte à faire ce travail et puis connaître mon âge ne vous apportera rien du tout donc la discussion est close !

Non mais n'importe quoi, c'est quoi cette fixette sur mon âge, d'accord je sais que je suis jeune, mais ça ne les regarde pas.

Je voyais cette Lauren sourire en me regardant, je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris que j'étais un professeur et non une de ses camarades donc elle pouvait se moquais, bien que je ne tolérai pas qu'elle se moque d'un de ses camarades non plus.

- Un problème Melle Mallory ?

- Non.

- Bien car je n'hésiterai pas à vous remettre à votre place et je n'aimerais pas devoir avoir à sanctionner un de vous dès le premier jour.

Le reste du court ce termina plus ou moins bien, comme le reste de la matinée personne n'a fait de remarque déplacer ou autre, ce dont je suis contente car les élèves avaient malgré tout l'air de bien m'accepter.

Quand 12h30 sonna je retrouvé Emmett devant la salle des professeurs.

- Laisse-moi pauser mes affaires et j'arrive.

Après avoir déposé mes affaires je suivais Emmett en dehors du lycée, le restaurant était juste à côté du lycée nous y allions donc à pied, le temps est magnifique ici, je ne m'y habitue toujours pas après toute ces années sous la pluie et le froid passé à Forks. On s'installa à une table et le serveur pris nos commandes.

- Alors comment c'est passer cette matinée Bella ?

- Tout s'est bien passé dans l'ensemble, à part une élève que j'ai dû remettre à sa place.

- A bon, comment s'appelle t – elle ?

- Lauren Mallory, tu la connais ?

- Oh oui, t'inquiète pas elle est comme sa avec tout le monde, elle ta fait quoi sinon ?

- Quelques remarque déplacé, elle a fait une fixette sur mon âge, elle a insisté sur le faite que j'avais tellement l'air jeune que je devrais être une élève plutôt qu'un professeur, mais bon je l'ai remise à sa place je pense qu'elle a compris enfin j'espère.

- Cette fille est une vrai garce, méfit toi d'elle quand même. Et puis ta vue comment elle s'habille et se maquille, sa devrait être interdis de venir comme sa au lycée !

- Oui j'avais remarqué, changeons de sujet sinon je vais avoir un mal de tête pour le reste de la journée. Tous s'est bien passés pour toi ?

- Oui comme d'habitude, les élèves me connaissent maintenant. Et puis en général ils ont peur de moi.

Je rigolais je veux bien le croire avec sa carrure il était assez effrayant mais il y avait un contraste entre son physique et sa personnalité. J'adore sa personnalité, toujours une petite phrase pour faire rire.

Après avoir fini de déguster notre déjeuner et parler de quelques élèves que nous avions en commun, il était déjà l'heure d'y retourner.

C'est beaucoup plus détendu que ce matin que j'avais laissé Emmett pour aller entamer mon après-midi.

C'est deux heure plus tard que je quitter le lycée, mon lundi après-midi était assez léger, je n'ai que deux cours à donner, je prie donc le bus pour rentrer chez moi, il faudrait d'ailleurs que j'aille m'acheter une voiture sa sera beaucoup plus simple pour moi pour me déplacer dans cette grande ville, je demanderais à Alice de m'accompagner.

Enfin dans mon appartement, je me déshabiller et aller prendre une bonne douche et aller mettre des vêtements confortable et me décider d'appeler Alice pour lui raconter ma journée comme elle me l'avait demander et lui demander si elle voulait bien m'accompagner chez un concessionnaire pour m'acheter une voiture.

- Alice Cullen.

- Alice c'est Bella.

- Bella ! alors comment a été ta journée ?

- Bien j'étais très nerveuse au début, mais j'ai pris confiance et puis ça a été.

- C'est génial !

- Dis-moi Alice tu fais quoi là ?

- Je suis dans ma boutique là pourquoi ?

- Eh bien je voulais aller m'acheter une voiture.

- Oh super attend moi je serais là dans une demie heure.

- D'accord merci Alice à de suite.

- Très bien.

Je décidais finalement d'aller me changer pour enfiler un short en jean et un top rose pâle et des ballerines noires, j'allais ensuite faire un chignon lâche et me maquiller légèrement.

Comme prévu Alice arriva relativement vite nous arrivâmes devant un concessionnaire auto, un homme d'une trentaine d'année vint à notre rencontre :

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, puis-je vous aider ?

-Oui bonjour, mon amie cherche une voiture, dépondit Alice.

- Quelles types de voitures recherchez-vous ?

- Une voiture fonctionnelle et sur.

- D'accord veuillez me suivre je vais vous montrez quelques modèles de voitures.

Nous le suivîmes donc et nous arrivâmes devant quelques modèles.

Après qu'il met détaillé quelques modèles, j'opte finalement pour une petite Ford pas trop chère n'aillant pas les moyens de m'acheter une voiture plus « luxueuse ».

Après avoir signée le tout et payer, le vendeur m'informa que je pouvais venir chercher ma voiture le lendemain.

Alice et moi allâmes ensuite nous installer sur une terrasse de café pour discuter et profiter du soleil.

- Comment en es-tu arrivée à être styliste ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours aimé la mode, quand j'étais petite j'aimais prendre les affaires de ma mère les mettre et défiler dans la maison, c'est une vrai passion, j'adore accorder les couleurs, les matières, je n'ai jamais pensé à faire autre chose, j'ai la chance de pourvoir faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu, vivre de ma passion, et toi comment en es-tu arrivé à devenir prof de français ?

- J'adore les livres, j'aime lire, découvrir de nouvelles histoires vivre de nouvelles aventures à travers les livres je voyage, mais après pour devenir prof de français je crois que c'est le faite de partager ma passion de leurs apprendre de nouvelles chose.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir écrivaine ?

- Si, j'y ai pensé mais j'ai finalement opté pour être prof, rien ne m'empêche d'écrire un livre plus tard.

- Oui tu as raison. Il faudrait qu'on se fasse une soirée pour te présenter Edward, Jasper et Rosalie.

- Oui se serais bien, on en avait déjà parlé avec Emmett.

Après avoir passé une bonne fin d'après-midi toutes les deux à discuter Alice me déposa devant chez moi.

- Merci pour cette après-midi Alice et bonne soirée.

- Merci à toi et bonne soirée à toi aussi Bella.

J'étais épuiser par cette journée, je mangais rapidement une salade composé et aller me coucher de bonne heure pour être en forme le lendemain.


End file.
